Structure
by To Seek The Truth
Summary: Devit hates affection more than anything. He hates people who show a lot of affection. Because of his past, he has some serious issues to sort out and a certain Noah of Pleasure may be the one to help him out a little. Tyki/Devit
1. Abuse

Rated **M** for **cursing, gore, maybe fighting and maybe some other stuff  
**Warning, if abuse bothers you, this chapter won't be for you

**Structure****  
D Gray man  
Abuse**

"Little bastards"

"Monsters"

"Stop squirming"

Devit struggled to get himself and his twin away from the anger hands, the angry fingers that grabbed at them. This was how it had always been. Their parents could be worse if their dad was drunk. If he was sober, it was their mother they had to worry about. They weren't strong though, if anything they were weak. Weak and dirty and scared. Always scared. They didn't know where their next beating would come from and ever since they had started to feel ill and their parents regularly locked them out of their house, it was the townspeople they had to worry about. They were "ungodly" children, born from parents who weren't married and weren't part of the town's church. Why the townspeople took it out on them they didn't know. They hated it though. It wasn't their fault that they were born.

"Stop!" cried Jasdero, tears rolling down his pale and dirty cheeks. He was sobbing almost uncontrollably. "Mommy!" he cried, raising his voice, in hopes that his mother would hear, that one day she would save them. Devit knew she wouldn't. Devit was ten years old and he knew the world was a horrible place. He hated it. He wished they would all die.

"Shut up" someone said and then a boot came flying out of no where and kicked Jasdero upside his head. He fell into the dirt, continuing his sobbing. Devit was then scratching and clawing and kicking at the person who kicked his brother. He felt the boot connect with the stomach hard enough that it would leave a bruise. He fell into the dirt with Jasdero, trying to think and breath and do around the pain.

He should have been used to the pain. Red hot, flaring inside and outside of him. Real as anything. It could draw him to the world or it could end his ties to it. He didn't understand sometimes why his shell of a body kept pulling air in and pushing it back out. Breathing. Living. He didn't understand and sometimes he didn't want to. It wouldn't change anything because the day that someone finally ended him, ended his existence, he knew he would fight to keep his heart beating, to keep this shell going. He knew he would fight, even though death would be easier than living. Anything was easier than living.

He drew himself up, carefully and then grabbed Jasdero. "Come on...let's go...we have to..." He coughed and dragged Jasdero up. He heard the swipe coming at him from behind and managed to move, though his stomach throbbed and it was threatening to dislodge its contents. The reason for the people beating them. They had stolen food. They had been hungry. They wanted food and so they had taken it. They didn't know any other way. He dragged Jasdero away, half running. Jasdero kept up with him, holding onto his head. They reached the edge of the village, past all the houses where there were only trees. They wanted through the trees and they found a spot within them, where no one would find them – hopefully.

Devit limped away from Jasdero to throw up on the ground. He coughed afterwords, throat sting-burning because of the acid he had mainly puked up. He wrinkled his nose and went back to his brother, checking his head for bleeding before curling into himself, tears of pain finally making their way to his eyes. His tiny, thin shoulders shook. Jasdero held him. He was happy for his brother. He was the only one that Devit allowed to touch him at all. If anyone else tried, he'd lash out, but his brother...his brother was just as bad off as he was. They both started crying. They couldn't help it. They were only children! They were ten years old and they...they didn't want this!

"I wish...I wish they would just kill us" Devit sobbed to his brother.

"What?" Jasdero cried in alarm.

"Kill us! Stop this...this stupid stuff! I'm tired of starving, I'm tired of being kicked! I want it all to end! I want it to end so badly Dero!" He was crying harder, wiping at the tears with his skinny arms by the time he was done with his outcry.

"Devi...!" Jasdero's gasp was not one of comfort, it was one of alarm and Devit opened his green eyes to look up and see his father. Their mother was no where to be found. He had dark hair, like Devit. Jasdero got his golden locks from their mother.

"D...Dad" Devit gasped.

"Want to die, do you?" He sounded drunk and he had that look in his eyes.

"D-Dero!" cried Devit, jumping up right before their dad kicked the spot the twins had been. Devit's stomach still hurt and running made him want to throw up again. He was sure Jasdero's head was pounding and that him running wasn't making it better, but they were running for their lives, dodging in between trees, trying to find a safe place. They heard their dad's heavy footsteps and his drunken grumbling as he chased after him. They heard him fall and they darted like scared rabbits into a small cave. It had a entrance covered with underbrush. They crawled in, one by one and ducked down in the dark depths, knowing whatever was in the tiny cave was better than facing their drunk father. They heard him run past.

They waited.

He didn't come back.

They kept waiting.

They heard him fall some where far off again.

His footsteps became distant.

They waited.

Then they heard a snap, a loud, angry tearing snap and their father's scream. Both flinched deeper into the cave. What had happened? They were scared to check. They heard their father cursing, but he was so far off they couldn't hear his words. They waited in their cave until his cursing turned pleas for help. They waited in their cave, afraid to exit it. It could be a trap. After a while, the pleas got quieter and quieter until the two could not hear them anymore. Devit carefully crawled out of their hiding place to see that the sun was setting and darkness was rising. He helped Jasdero out and then walked off towards where they heard their father's screams. Jasdero grabbed his arm, stopping him before he had gone ten steps.

"Devi! What are you doing?" he asked, eyes panicked.

"I want to see..." he replied and shook his brother off him. He began walking again. Jasdero whimpered but followed his brother. They walked for a while before they came upon a bear trap – one of the huge metal sets of teeth that clamped cruelly to the animals, legs or whatever other body part the animal exposed to its teeth – and their father trapped, his leg snapped in half by the great jaws. Devit looked at the blood that stained the earth beneath. He was still alive, still breathing, eyes still open but staring at nothing. Devit walked away. Jasdero looked after his brother.

"Devit? Where are you going?" he called, but he didn't follow. He turned to watch his brother disappear into the shadows and then he returned, dragging a rather large stick. It was thick and blunt. Jasdero's eyes widened and he tried to stop Devit before he hurried to their father, heaved the blunt object over his shoulders and crushed their father's skull, splattering blood on the both of them. Devit wiped at the blood on his cheeks. Jasdero stared in horror at what Devit had done. Devit let go of the stick finally.

"What did you do that for?" screeched Jasdero.

"He was going to die anyway" Devit answered and he wiped some of the blood off of Jasdero's face. "Let's go" he ordered.

"We...we can't leave him..."

"We are" Devit's voice had a new ring to it and Jasdero was not sure that he enjoyed it. It was a tough one, one that belonged to a strong person, not a dirty, skinny ten year old. Devit walked away and Jasdero followed. He threw a glance at his father's body before hurrying to catch up to his twin.

They walked and they were nearly home, where they hoped their mother was asleep . They glanced at each other, they still had blood on their outfits and their faces but they didn't care. They went around back and checked the window to their bedroom. It was open. They pushed it up and then Devit pushed Jasdero in the window, before Jasdero pulled Devit in. They closed the window and curled up in their single bed.

Both of them tried to forget that night's events – Devit succeeded, but Jasdero did not.

Days later, their father was found and the funeral had. Devit and Jasdero did not attend because they were locked in the shed outside. Devit sat in the corner, not caring. Jasdero sat beside him, whimpering. He didn't like tiny spaces. Devit didn't either, but he realized if he didn't show fear, his mother gave up on whatever game she was playing. No matter how scared or upset he was, he never showed his fear to his mother. Jasdero was a different story, he didn't hide it. His showed quite easily. Devit knew their mother fed off such displays.

Devit put his arm around his brother. Survival. That was all that mattered. Death was a welcoming thing that promised the pain to stop, for everything to end for them to be at ease forever. Devit wanted it but he also wanted to live through this. To be able to prove to the world that he was stronger than them, that he was young yet he had survived the abuse of his entire village. He had survived and he was going to make sure that Jasdero survived with him. No matter what, their survival was all that mattered. He stared straight ahead, eyes blank, wondering.

_Will they ever pay for what they've done?_

A year and a half later, it was spring and beautiful. The flowers were blooming and the trees had their leaves back, new-bright-green was everywhere. It was like the world was reborn. It was a wonderful time for most of the villagers, most but not all. Two young, eleven year old boys struggled to live yet. Death had not come for them and their life had worsened. Their mother was worse than their father, she blamed them for their father's death. Worse it was their fault, but they never told their mother that. Devit made Jasdero swear on everything they lived for – each other and the chance for a good life – that he would never utter a word to anybody about what happened.

"Come here!" their mother screeched. They now slept in the house, in their cold room on the single bed. They came, just as she instructed. They tried not to anger her too often. Her golden hair was long and rolled up into a bun. She was a thin, almost sickly looking woman with bright green eyes. If she were kind and smiling, she might have been pretty. As it was, she just looked angry. She grabbed them both by their thin shoulders. "You have your chores to do. Do them now!" She shoved them into the kitchen to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen as well.

They just did as they were told. Jasdero did it with slumped shoulders but Devit kept his head up high. He had wanted the aching-rest-never-wake-up feeling of death but now he realized it was a bad idea. He just had to breath, live, survive and make Jasdero survived too. He didn't want to die anymore, he wanted to prove the world wrong.

Chores went slowly, but at least it wasn't beatings that often anymore. They were fed if they did their chores, but their living could be compared to a dog's life. If they were good, master didn't beat them, if they were bad, they were beat until they could barely move. Actually, a dog probably had it better. Devit and Jasdero did what they had to so they could live, to keep the shells they called bodies moving. They did as they had to, no more and no less because at the end of the day that was all their energy allowed them to do. They collapsed into bed at night, but that was fine because when they woke in the morning, they were always glad that they were alive.

They days went by like this and they sank into a life of normality. Get up, listen, do orders, wait for food, eat, do more work, sleep, repeat, repeat, repeat, repeat. Never ending cycle. It just kept going. It was easy to live like that. The bruises started to fade from their arms eventually. They were feeling better and stronger than before and then their mother noticed this. The beating started up again, light ones, but ones that at least weakened them again, kept them from rebelling. They didn't hurt that much anymore. Though, it didn't make their lives any easier.

They worked, day in and day out, but things would change rather quickly. They just didn't expect things to change. They did though and in the most unexpected way.

They ha been laying in their room, waiting to see if there would be food for them or not that night. The sun hadn't set yet and they just laid there, their shells pushing air in and out of their bodies. They did this a lot, just laid around looking up at nothing. They sometimes talked of a life they would like one day, sometimes talked of the life that they might have someday. No matter what though, they were always together. That was the only way that they could see their lives.

And in this change, they would be together as well.

It started as something familiar, a stab of pain though there was nothing to cause the pain. They both made annoyed sounds and slapped their hands to their heads, just thinking them headaches. The thing that they did not expect was the warm-sticky-life that was leaking out of their heads. The panic didn't reach them until they smeared the warm-sticky-life down their faces until they could look at the dark red on their hands. Devit blinked at the blood, confused on why it was on his hand, on his head. Jasdero screamed though.

"_Whats happening to me?_" he screamed, jolting upwards. Devit sat up, seeing the blood running down his brother's pale face, his green eyes wide with horror and fear. "Devi!" he screamed then and scrambled over to his brother, pressing a hand to Devit's forehead and Devit batted it away, feeling the blood run down his face. He felt his heartbeat pick up, feeling like he was going to die but he didn't say that. He brushed the blood from his brother's forehead to see the cuts.

"It...looks like crosses..."

Did they sin? Was whatever God that was out there about to punish them? Were they going to die?

Then the pain struck them. Pain that was unbelievable and had them wailing for it to stop. They grabbed their heads and struck the bed with their tiny fists, begging to whatever God was out there for the horrible pain to stop, for everything to stop. Death or for the pain to just quit, to stop, to stop, stop! Their mother came home and found them screaming and crying. She came in, anger in her eyes for them to be wailing like they were. She stopped in the doorway, anger disappearing from her eyes, her hand going to the mouth.

"God's wrath" she whispered and they barely heard her over her own screams. "They warned us that God would do this..." She said more but they didn't hear it. "Boys, boys" she was suddenly picking up their thin, nearly limp forms. They squirmed, wanting to get out of her arms, to be put down. They didn't want to be hurt anymore. "We're going to the church, we're going to commit, we're going to be good" she said more about how they would go every day for the rest of their lives to get God to forgive them. Devit wished she would shut up. He wanted her to shut her damn mouth because she didn't know what they were going through, but he couldn't find the strength to tell her past the pain that made him want to faint. He thought he did pass out...

When he woke up he was in a room in the church, knew because of the walls and the three crosses on the wall. His head was wrapped but pounding. There was wisps in his head, like whispering words. He didn't remember if he had any dreams but he was happy to know Jasdero was right next to him, happy to know his brother was near. He felt someone looming over him, he peered up looking at the Priest of the church. He was a thin, bony man. Devit have never liked him.

"So you want God's forgiveness?" he asked. He didn't wait for them to answer. "You have waited till the last moment and His wrath is great indeed...I don't know if forgiveness will be granted to you, but I can try...I will try for you. May He have mercy upon your souls" He turned, walked out a door. He closed it and Devit heard the clicking of the lock behind that man. He flinched when he heard it.

Why? Why was this happening to them?

Days passed, or maybe it was only hours. Devit and Jasdero were only aware of the pain they felt. They couldn't keep track of time. Bright lights hurt their eyes so they drew the currents closed all the time. They hated any sounds, their ears ringing constantly and their throats dry and aching from the screams that left them almost all day. Their nails clawed at their arms, leaving bloody scratchings and the bed they shared was coated in both blood and tears, for they were almost constantly crying. Nightmares came every night, the saw dark things. Piles of dead bodies, the end of the world and them...they had helped in it. The nightmares woke them up and forced them to face the pain again. They tore their bedsheets and their bed several times, trying to do anything that would keep the pain at bay. No matter what anyone did, the pain didn't stop.

There was one thing engraved into their heads though. Innocence. Innocence was bad. It could never be forgiven. Never, never, never, never, forgive the Innocence. Never let it live, never let those who use it live. Never forgive. Never forget. Don't you dare forgive. The words were a mantra in their heads, they couldn't escape them, even when they went to sleep.

"You shouldn't scratch yourself so..." a girl's voice said, gently and soft. They looked up, cracking their eyes open to look at a girl with spiky hair and golden eyes. Cross-scars adorned her forehead, like the bleeding cuts on their heads. "Do you feel it?" she asked, smiling showing bright white teeth. "Do you feel the pain fading?"

They didn't, but the exposure to the pain had left them raw and open. They couldn't feel much but pain now. They had no idea how to respond to her, no idea what to say to her. They just looked at her, tears running down their cheeks yet.

"Road" a voice said and then flinched from it. A large...man appeared, a grin on his face. He walked by the girl and she smiled at him. "You boys must feel the changes now...The nightmares, the power within your bodies...You have been chosen by Noah to carry out His will and to destroy this filthy world. Think of those who shun you? Does your rage fill you?" Devit and Jasdero gave him an almost blank stare. "Do you feel Noah? Do you feel the pain fading from your bodies? Your transformation is complete..."

The felt a wave of relief, tears flooded out of their eyes again, but these were tears of relief. The pain had indeed stopped and somehow they knew the bleeding had too. They closed their eyes, resting them. They felt someone touch their heads. "Rest now...you'll have much you'll want to do when you awaken"

When the next morning came – they knew it was morning because somewhere far off they heard a rooster crow for everyone else to wake up – they felt better. They felt stronger than they ever had. They got up and walked across the room and looked into a mirror. They blinked at the reflection. Their once pale skin was now tan and even, there were cross-shaped scars on their foreheads and any bruise, any cut, any wound that they had was now gone. Their once green eyes were now golden, like that girl's. To tell the truth, they liked how they looked now. They looked better than they ever had, but Devit looked at his short hair – cut by their mother – and frowned. Jasdero had short hair too. They both frowned sharply at it. They would let their hair grow out a little and see how they liked it. They looked at their clothes then, examining them with their sharp golden eyes.

Plain white – or at leas they once had been white, they were now splattered with brown-blood-stains – t-shirt and pants. No shoes, no socks. So plain, so normal. It was something that said that they were doing as the church had told them do. They didn't want to do that anymore. Something told them that they didn't have to listen to the church anymore.

"That's right boys" Said a voice, the voice of the man from last night. "I am the Millennium Earl,creator of the Akuma. You are now part of the Clan of Noah, precious Sheep that I will one day offer up to God. You're job is to help me eliminate the humans in this world" His eternal grin stayed on his face, but the two boys did not mind. They believed every word that the man said.

"How will be do that?" asked Devit. Jasdero watched silently.

"Every Noah has a rank and a power. You two are the Noah of "Bonds"" He held something out to them. They reached out and took it, looking at what he had offered. They were small black guns and Devit didn't like them at all. He held the black gun upside down and stuck his tongue out.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" asked Jasdero.

"Why don't you go try them out on the town that had shunned you?" he said and he laughed, sounding ominous and then disappeared in a poof of shadows. They watched where he had disappeared to and then turned as the lock clicked and the Priest entered.

"Oh you're-" he started but he observed their changed appearance. They looked at the skinny man, the leader of the church, he pretty much had all the power in the town and hate built up in their throats and they raised their guns to point at him at the same time. "Wh...Where did you get those?" he asked taking a step back towards the door. "What happened to your eyes? Why...why are you smiling like that?" his voice got squeaker with each question and he kept taking small steps back.

The twins realized that they were grinning, it probably was a sadistic smile and even Jasdero wore it but they couldn't help it. Something inside of them was buzzing with pleasure. They imagined a bullet, a single bullet in the gun and then they pulled the trigger. The gun went off, striking the Priest in the chest and throwing him back into the hallway. He fell onto the ground and another bullet popped into their heads right before they pulled the trigger and shot him again. And again. And again. And again.

He had been dead before the second bullet had hit him, but they couldn't help but keep shooting anyway. The want to kill the people of the town built up in them. They didn't know where ti came from, but they wanted to so badly, more than anything else before. Even Jasdero, sweet, kind Jasdero, felt the need and they both stepped on the body of the Priest as they exited the room, their strides in perfect harmony. They met people in the church and they discharged a few bullets, hitting them where they pleased. They couldn't help the smiles that stayed glued on their faces. People looked at them alarm and then when they realized what the two were doing, panic broke out.

People were trying to escape and a few fought, but they fell to the twins seemingly endless supply of bullets. They wondered when they would run out, but they didn't care. They just wanted the people who beat them, who put them down to die and to suffer. Then suddenly they felt pain in their hands and the guns dropped. They looked to see a man from the village – the man that had kicked Jasdero in the head and Devit in the stomach in fact – standing a few feet away, gun in his hands, anger on his face.

"Little monsters, I knew we should have killed you" he growled, he had blood on him. They thought they had killed him. They must have missed him or not shot him where they wanted to. They picked up their guns, enraged by this man. Their vision swam red and they didn't mind the stinging in their hands. They felt words bubbling up from their throats but they had no idea what the words meant and with the words was the thought, they wanted him to burn, to die, to shoot fire from their guns and to kill him. They aimed their guns at the man and he trembled.

"Red Bomb"

A large red fire ball launched from their guns and the rebound sent them onto the ground. They looked up in time to see the fire ball destroy the man that had hurt them so that day. Smiles broke out on their face. How did they do that again? They wondered. They remembered seeing the fire in their heads, remembered the words that had come to their lips.

"Shall we try again, brother?" asked Devit

"Lets" replied Jasdero. Devit noticed a changed look in his now golden-eyes. Not as sweet...but he didn't let it bother him and instead he focused on killing the towns people instead. They deserved to die. They went around, lighting houses on fire now that they realized they could do that. Their grins grew wider and they felt pleased with themselves, happy that they finally got their revenge. They killed everyone, destroyed everything. They searched the surrounding area to make sure they had killed everyone, they were careful to have destroyed everything, everyone and anything that would remind them of this place and when they were done, they sat in what once was their town square and smiled, a dazed almost high look in their eyes. Blood was splattered on their red-browned-stained clothing and this blood was not their own and that was such a pleasing thought.

Then the man and the girl appeared, out of a doorway that rose from the dirt. They didn't stand up. They stayed where they were. What happened now? Where would they go? Where would they live? Did they really want to work for the Earl? Thoughts bumped around in their heads and they couldn't exactly answer them for sure.

"Come along boys. Devit, Jasdero"

He knew their names and that alarmed them, but not enough to argue. At his call he stood up and followed him and the girl into the doorway, not thinking about where it would lead them. Smiles were still painted on their faces and as they walked through the portal, Devit licked some of the blood splatter off his lips.

It tasted like candy.

* * *

Okay, yeah its a full multi-chapter TykiDevit story and this is the first chapter. Why is it just Devit and Jasdero? Because I want to base it on the past and give you an insight to what might happened. Tyki will be in the next chapter though.

Tell me what you thought though! Leave some of those Reviews!


	2. A Way of Life

**Structure**  
**D Gray man**  
**A Way of Life**

Life for Tyki Mikk started out as his life almost ending. Before he was even born, his mother considered ridding herself of the child she did not want and could probably have no use for. The only thing that saved him was the kindness of a man who said he'd pay her to carry the child. He'd pay her enough money to raise the child into their teens where she could then let him on his own as he could probably take care of himself by then.

His life was sparred but it would not be much of a life at the start.

He knew from a young age that his mother was a whore, that she may or may not have other children, that he was the only one she kept. It was the only way the woman could make money and keep her freedom in the place they lived. She refused to be married, even after having him. The money she was given by the man who had saved his life was to be used only for him and such it was not much money. Enough to not starve, enough to keep clothes on his back as he toddled after his mother as they walked the streets. He had to keep so far back though, else he knew she'd be mad. He grew up with these rules and he accepted them for there was nothing else he could do.

It was all he knew.

He watched his mother walk away again, leading a man away. He looked like he had a lot of money. Tyki sat and waited in the street, watching the other people here. It was a town by a port, there were many strangers and many whores. The town's success was practically built off the whore who inhabited it.

There were other businesses, inns and such, but there were three whorehouses and then there were countless whores. Male and female, old and young. The oldest of them died off quickly though, lack of work meant lack of food. Young Tyki knew all this though he was only three years old.

He knew and accepted it, for what else kind of world was there? This was the world he knew, the world he accepted. Those that could work, worked. Those that could work, ate. Those who could work, lived. It was how it should be.

Hours later, his mother would return, counting the money she earned and she'd motion for him to follow. It might mean going to get something to eat or it might mean going back to one of the whorehouses to sleep. They never went to the really nice one to sleep, usually the one near the port which stank like death and despair. His mother wasn't one of the pretty whores who littered the whorehouse in the middle of town. They smiled and waved to him as he passed, all of them beautiful people who could probably better themselves, but saw no reason not to.

Tyki thought, that if he had to work in one of these whorehouses, that would be the one he wanted to work in.

Time passed for him and soon he was fourteen years old. Since he was twelve he noticed some interested glances. Now he saw interested stares. Before they had frightened him a little, why would they be interested in a child? But now he smiled back. His mother was already threatening to throw him on the streets if he didn't find a job. Why not take a popular occupation for the town he lived in?

His smiles seemed to encourage them, but not enough to approach him. He started wearing his shirt slightly unbuttoned at the collar, his hair, which had grown out a little and was dark, thick and curly, a little tousled. He perfected a slow, sexy smile and it was barely three months after his fourteenth birthday when he had his first customer.

She was an interesting one, she came back three more times before she departed on a boat. Tyki didn't remember her face, so he'd never know if she came back. Maybe she did, but he didn't remember.

But he found pleasure. It was an interesting thing, he decided he liked it and being a whore, as long as he got pleasure in return, would not be so bad. He flung himself into the business, as if he were jumping off a cliff, for he didn't know any other way of life.

Things went on for nearly a year with nothing going wrong. But then one day, the one whorehouse, the one of the far edge of town, caught fire. Everyone inside died, customers, workers, everyone. Nearly two hundred people in total. Tyki thought the accident mysterious, but he said nothing and proceeded as normal.

The incident stayed lodged in his mind though, he was unable to get it out.

He smiled for his customers though, he had quite a few loyals. People who came back time and time again. Male, female, it didn't matter. For the promise of pleasure, he would allow anyone to come to him. His business picked up and his mother's declined. She depended on him now. Lesser people would have turned her away, but he allowed her to stay as long as she knew who was bringing in the money. Him, not her.

She needed to know he was in charge now. As long as she knew that, he didn't care that she followed him around like a kicked dog. He didn't care. A part of him was comforted by her presence though – a child did need his mother, no matter that she was a whore who cared little for him until he was making more money that her.

He allowed her to stay though, if only because some part of him needed her. He never thought he would ever see another way to life.

Fast forward to his sixteenth year and a wealthy and beautiful woman approached him. Wealthy because she had gold rings, rings with rubies and a diamond around her throat. Beautiful because her chestnut colored hair fell gently around her face, which was an almost perfect heart, her eyes were wide and almost alien. They were blue like the sky. Tyki knew she'd pay well if she were his customer.

He approached her first, a rarity for him. He had a lot of pride and almost always made them come to him. Sometimes he led them around in circles beforehand. Let a pleasant bud grow inside them both that would burst into a thousand colors before long.

There would be no leading this woman around. He needed her, he needed her now. But when he approached her, she only gave him a coy smile. He was thrown off. He usually gave the coy smiles.

"Tyki?" She called him by his name, which wasn't unusual. "You are Tyki right?" Her accent was exotic. He gave her a lazy smile at her words.

"Yes, that'd be me"

"I've been looking for you. I'm not disappointed. They said you were beautiful, I don't know why I didn't believe them. You certainly outshine my expectations" Now he was thrown off again. Beautiful? Him? Well he supposed he had good looks, he worked hard to look good. He even had a beauty mark on his face, which made many other jealous. He just watched her for a long moment, wondering where this was going.

"I run the…uh…entertainment center in the middle of town. I want to teach you some things Tyki, make you rich." She was standing right before him now. Her one hand was on the back of his neck, her other hand laying on the bare skin that his slightly unbutton shirt bore. "Would you like me…teach you things?"

"Teach me all you like" He breathed. She laughed a breathy laugh.

"Let us go, let the lessons begin"

And oh how they began.

Within a year he was the most wanted whore in the town. He dressed nicely for the customers, pretended to be a wonderful gentleman, but he wanted more. He wanted…Anything else other than this. The pleasure was all he did this for now. Not the money, but the pleasure. But it was wearing fast and Tyki found that this was not the type of life he wanted for himself.

What if he had children? Would he want them to grow up like this?

The answer in his head was always no. No he did not want his children to be whores, no he didn't want to be a whore while his children grew up and got respectable jobs. If he ever had children that was, he was careful about that bit. He didn't want a child of his to grow up as he had.

So, he proceeded in his life carefully. It wasn't like he had been raised any other way.

And it proceeded slowly, and he felt like he was losing himself by the day. He wouldn't stay at the whorehouse now, not often anyway. He rather wander the streets, tussling and then fixing his wavy hair as he went. It was like a nervous gesture. It was a show of how uncomfortable he was with his current life.

It was on one of these walks that he went to the port. There he saw a nobleman's boat. He stood and watched it for a long time, wishing he could board it and leave this place forever. He never wanted to come back here if he had to leave. He sighed to himself, wistful.

"Beauty isn't she?" A voice startled him and he jumped at the man standing a bit behind him and to the left. He turned to the man, who couldn't have been ten years older than himself. Probably about five at most. The man smiled at him.

He was a charming looking man, his features mostly dark. He wore a monocle over his one eye and was dressed as a noble. He looked kind, young and actually friendly. Most people at the docks were hardened sailors that had no time for the whores or if they did they took the cheapest, quickest whore they could find.

"So whats a beautiful boy like you doing down here?" He asked. For some reason, Tyki was creeped out by his words. A awful chill ran up his spine but he did his best to appear friendly. The man seemed amused.

"Just…out for a walk"

"Do you work in town?"

Why did this man seem so interested in him?

"Yes. I work at the large entertainment center in the middle of town"

"Ah, the whorehouse" His tone was matter-of-factly. It didn't sound like he was being cruel or anything. Just stating a fact.

"Yeah. Why are you asking all this? Who are you?"

The man paused. "My name is Sheril. I just wanted to…" He paused as if he wanted to say something but he stalled. "Just wanted to see if anything of interest had occurred in this town" With that he walked away, leaving Tyki feeling like that man knew something he did not. He shrugged it off. He was sure people were asking for him by now. He had to get back to work.

That was just how his life was after all.

Days gave into weeks, weeks gave into months and soon, Tyki just wanted it all to be over. They all gave him dozens of reasons to be doing what he was doing. The woman, the one who had recruited him, Azura, was always trying to convince him to stay. He supposed she realized he was depressed and in risk of leaving this place for good. He was her most popular worker. She needed him.

Just like his mother needed him.

It kind of made him sick how these adults fed on him like parasites. He didn't know how to swat them away though. He didn't know how to get them away from him without endangering himself from it. It was like in a way he needed them. He knew why he needed his mother, but Azura? Why would he need that whore?

Not that she really was a whore. She was 'retired'. She 'trained' the workers, male and female, how to please. She told them that their own pleasure was irrelevant. Tyki had ignored that part. Maybe that was why he felt not happiness here anymore. No joy in the pleasures he found. He wasn't finding pleasure anymore. It was quite sad.

Which helped his depression out. It came to the point where Tyki barely worked, though he still had plenty of money…Not that it made him happy. He wanted to do something else, something with his hands.

It was then he met a card shark who had sailed in looking for pleasure. He had heard about Tyki and requested his attention. Tyki didn't want to give him any, but the man won him over with one simple sentence.

"What if I teach you how to play cards?"

An interesting offer. Most people just wanted sex and to leave. This man offered to spend time with Tyki and in that moment, Tyki realized what was really wrong with him. He was lonely. He had sex with dozens of people, but it didn't mean anything. There was no love there, no companionship. Even if it was just to learn cards, Tyki took the man up on his offer.

This was also the first customer that Tyki committed his name to memory; Ronald.

The man smoked a pack a day, played cards like a shark. True to his word, instead of throwing Tyki right into the bed the man sat at the small table in the room. It had only two chairs, a small round thing that was more decoration than used.

"So, Tyki was it?" Tyki was interested that the man actually knew his name as well. He had only found out the man's name because it seemed he had been here twice before – before Tyki was working here.

"Um…yes" He sat at the table feeling out if his element, vulnerable. He felt a shy blush spread on his cheeks.

"How old are you Tyki?"

"I'm seventeen"

"So young" The man sighed and tapped the ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray in the middle of the table. "What is someone as young as you doing work as a whore for?" For a moment, Tyki felt ashamed of his chosen 'profession'.

"I…I don't know what else there is to do" He admitted.

"Theres plenty you can do, kid" He said, watching Tyki. "Lemme teach you how to play cards. Maybe you can start cheating people out of money, rather than sleepin' with 'em for it" He shuffled the deck and Tyki watched. "It's not hard, sit down" Tyki obeyed. "Now I'm gonna teach ya what each card means, listen up, kid. I'll also teach ya how to deal the other guy the shit cards" He grinned now at Tyki and then handed him a cigarette. "Let's start"

Thus started their lesson. In fact, Ronald didn't have Tyki sleep with him at all. He just taught him. Tyki didn't ask for payment either, he didn't need it. Ronald came back the next day and the next and the next after that. Tyki felt something for him, a bond of sorts and it was wonderful. It helped fill that void inside of him.

On the sixth day of their lessons, Tyki actually beat him at poker. He smiled brightly at it. He thought that maybe Ronald threw the game, but maybe…maybe he had actually beat it.

"Finally!" he said, "I thought I'd never beat you!"

Ronald just stared at him for a long moment. Tyki watched him, wondering if he had done something wrong. Instead, Ronald stood, slamming his hand on the table, scattering the cards everywhere. His other hand reached for Tyki, grabbing his shoulder, jerking him forward.

His mouth found Tyki's and it wasn't like anything Tyki had experienced before. It was gentle, though he had tugged roughly at Tyki to get him there. He had no idea what to do. Ronald moved away suddenly and paced away, his hand in his hair.

"Ronald?"

"Dammit…I told myself I wouldn't…I mean, theres just something about you kid" He had no idea what the other male was talking about. "You're like ten years younger than me and yet…It's so _wrong_ for me to want you."

"Are you kidding? I'm a whore" Tyki laughed. "Everyone is supposed to want me"

Ronald just shook his head. "You've had sex with people but you've never really _slept_ with them." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "Tyki, I…want you but…Not just for sex" This left Tyki feeling confused but some kind of hope sprouted in his chest.

"Listen to me Tyki." Ronald was now before him. He tenderly stroked his hair back from his face. Tyki felt a hot blush on his cheek. "Listen to me now. I have to leave for two weeks. Two weeks and I'll be back and if…if you want, you can come with me that time. Leave this behind, start a new life…with me"

"Ronald…I…"

"I know, probably strange. You're probably not used to…this"

"I'm not" He answered simply.

"Come with me anyway" He took Tyki's chin in his hand, tilted his head back to look up at him. "Come with me and find yourself a new life, even if its not with me" Then he kissed Tyki, this kiss was hotter, deeper. He felt hot and cold inside, he wanted Ronald, he wanted to trust him and maybe….well to tell the truth, the hole inside him was filling up. He felt…better than he had in weeks.

"Come back for me in two weeks" He told Ronald breathlessly. "I'll leave with you"

"Two weeks" Ronald promised.

Tyki knew it'd be the longest two weeks of his life.

The only thing that kept him centered, focused was the fact that Ronald left him his lucky deck. The cards which he had taught Tyki with, now belonged to Tyki. He kept them with him always. He never let them leave his sight. He shuffled through them whenever he was bored and it made him think if Ronald. It helped him get through the time.

He noticed Azura becoming almost frantic by the end of the first week. She made calls, frantic calls that she ended the moment Tyki walked into the room. He found himself annoyed with her and was glad that in another week, he would be gone. He had not told her, but he made no plans to tell anyone.

He began to pack a few things he wanted, began to get ready to leave. At the end of the two weeks, he had a small bag and went to the dock to wait for Ronald. Ronald's boat soon came and Ronald soon came off the ship. Like the child Tyki yet was, he ran to embrace him, hugging the older man tightly.

"You came back!"

"You act like I really wasn't going to come back" Ronald's tone was amused and he pushed Tyki back so he could grin at him. "Good to see ya though, kid" He ruffled Tyki's hair causing him to smile, though he'd be upset if anyone else did it.

"I got to grab something in town and by then the ship will be here." He explained and then he began to lead Tyki away from the pier. His arm was around Tyki's shoulder. Tyki didn't mind. He felt safe. They were just entering town but Ronald stopped.

"Something feels off…" He muttered and Tyki looked at him.

His mouth opened he was about to speak but the gunshot interrupted him. Next thing he knew he was yelling; "Ronald!"

There was so much blood, so much blood, so much blood! He pressed his hand against Ronald's chest, trying to stop the blood. Ronald grabbed Tyki's arm. "Go!" he hissed.

"What?" He knew there were tears in his eyes. He knew he was crying, but he couldn't process the words.

"They…They were aiming for you! Go! Go!"

"If I go, you'll die!"

"GO!" Tyki stumbled to his feet. "Go….Tyki…go…"

He moved, running into town, the piers were a dead end. He ran and ran until he found an abandoned building. He climbed inside and hid himself away behind piles and piles of old rotting lumber. He sat there and cried silently to himself, knowing the first person who cared about him, the first person who showed interest was surely dead. If what he had said was true, he had died to save him. Tyki felt terrible, more than terrible. He felt like shit. The loss burned a hole in his chest and made the tears hotter on his face. He worked on not sobbing, on staying hidden until he couldn't stay hidden anymore.

It was three days later when Tyki returned to the whorehouse. His eyes were bleary and he was probably dying of dehydration. He didn't want to live anymore but he wouldn't let Ronald's sacrifice go to a waste. Azura greeted him with a smile he didn't – couldn't – return. There was a look of horror on her face though, just a moment later. He regarded her with a blank look.

"Tyki! Tyki, you're bleeding!" She ran forward, pressing a cloth to his forehead. It hurt, so he pushed her away. She stumbled to the floor.

"Don't touch me" He muttered and made his way to his room. He lay on his bed and glance at the mirror. On his forehead were bleeding wounds. He was too numb inside to really feel the pain or acknowledge anything but the emotional pain he was going through. So he closed his eyes and found sleep.

_Kill…kill….kill….kill…kill…kill…kill….kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…_

Tyki's eyes opened. The words kept going on in his head. _Kill? Kill who?_

_Kill…the…Kill…the…._

He blinked, the pain in his skull increased. It felt like someone was ripping the flesh off his skull. _Kill the what?_

The mantra went on and the pain, emotional and physical, went on. He didn't know what to make of it. The blood pooled by his head, by his hair. What was he to do?

_KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL_

_No _Tyki thought. _I think I'll go to sleep_

And though he was in pain, somehow he found sleep. The mantra repeated itself anyway.

He saw nightmares in dream and in waking. Dreams of death and blood and of bodies piled up higher than anyone could see. He could see them eyes open or closed. He could almost see the blood on his hands. Sometimes he imagined he tasted it on his tongue. Someone brought him water every day, what he thought was every day at least. Maybe it wasn't He had no idea anymore.

_Kill the….Kill them! _

He sighed to himself. So close to telling him who he was to kill but he still didn't know. A depressing thought. His head rolled limply on the pillow, he was feverish and unable to sleep right now so he had to deal with the pain and the mantra that never quite finished itself or explained itself. How annoying.

"Is it?" a voice asked. He turned his head to look at a young girl. His eyes wouldn't focus all the way so it looked like she had golden eyes.

"Is it annoying to not know the end of the sentence?" She asked. He didn't answer. "I'll complete it for you – Kill the Exorcists. Destroy the Innocence"

"Kill…" He whispered. His throat was dry, his voice cracked. "Kill? I get to…kill?"

"Yes, you get to kill"

"I don't…I don't want…."

"But, if you do, the Pleasure is yours"

"Pleasure?" He smiled, or something like it. It had always been his. She didn't understand. His pain was fading though, he felt better than he had in a long while. He slowly sat up. "It'd be my pleasure…to get a shower"

She smiled, her eyes were golden. "Be my guest"

Once he was showered and dressed and clean again, he looked in the mirror. He hardly knew himself with the golden eyes and the different skin tone. The cuts on his forehead were now scars. He dressed in his best black suit and in his hand carried a top hat. Ronald's cards were in his pocket.

"You can kill them all you know – anyway that pleases you"

"Because Noah's Pleasures are mine now" He said. The pain, the sadness and depression were a memory. He knew Noah was holding them back for him, letting him work around them. How kind of Noah, how cruel.

"When you're done, I'll come pick you up" She stood. She had been sitting on his bloodstained bed. "Just call for me – Road" She smiled at him, her smile both malicious as it was sweet. A doorway opened up, she left. He was alone, but he knew what would give him pleasure now.

He found Azura in her room. She was dressed in only a robe and her panties. She was counting money, her breasts nearly popping out of the loosely tied robe. She looked up at him, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. He smiled, every so kindly at her.

"T-Tyki?"

"Azura, my dear, I need to know something"

She was silent. He knew she was afraid. She knew what was coming, just as he already knew the answer. He had always known - maybe he heard her confess during one of his fevered awake-asleep periods. Maybe he had just imagined her confessing in his mind, but he needed to hear the words, here, now. He needed closure.

"Did you hire someone to kill me?"

"Yes" She whispered, then she collapsed to her knees, tears pouring down her face. "Gods yes, but I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't…I didn't want to b-but you were going to leave with that man. I couldn't…I couldn't let you…The he got in the way and…and…"

"Did he die?"

"Yes" She lowered her head.

"That's all I wanted to know" He placed a hand on her should. "You're a brave woman" She looked up at him. He placed a hand over her heart. "And you're going to be a dead one" His head went through her chest; he gripped her heart, felt it and then ripped it out. It felt good to pull her heart from her chest, not leaving a wound. He dropped the beating organ on the ground as she choked and fell to the ground, rolling, grabbing at her chest. He left her there, he heard her choke out his name.

But that was all she had left in her.

He killed everyone in town. Guests, friends, co-workers, even his whore mother. Then he stood on the docks, watching his old life burn to the ground. He knew he could call for Road and aks for a door as she had said, but he didn't want that. He didn't want…He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to go away for a while. The grief was held back but he could feel it yet.

_Ronald…_

He missed the older man, but there was nothing to do now. He got on a ship on the dock, on the water and then into the ship by the hull. A stowaway. That was what he would be. Where ever the ship was going would be fine with him. He just couldn't stand this place any longer.

Life was never going to be the same for him. He supposed that was just how things were.

* * *

What? I haven't updated in nearly a year? Okay, yes, yes you caught me. I've been busy with my life and I rewrote this chapter like ten times. I decided I wanted to explore Tyki's past. I haven't ever read anything on it. No, I'm not trying to set a standard. I'm trying to be creative and hopefully you all enjoyed this insight on Tyki. There will be one more chapter on his past and then I promise he and Devit will finally meet. You all gotta wait for the good stuff after all~ Leave me some reviews~!


End file.
